


Not spoopy enough

by bobleak



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: Halloween is their thing, it always will beaka happy halloween Freya this thing took on a life of it's own





	

The gig was awesome. Tom was so surprised when he gave him the tickets and it was the best feeling when he watched his face light up. He curled up closer to his boyfriend, the back of the car was always too cold this time of year, autumn wind noticeable through the shit windows as he placed a kiss on Tom’s neck and he shuffled closer he knew they wouldn’t change, these things never really change.

 

Tom looks pretty on stage, Mark would never admit it but he does. He looked pretty when they were playing dive bars and he looks even better under the arena lights. Nobody is allowed to know. Tom made that pretty clear, so he plays it off with dumb jokes, it’s halloween and the Satan jokes are funnier than ever. He gets Tom to himself later anyway and sure Travis will roll his eyes and go directly to the bar whilst they return to the bus so they can have some time alone, but he knows Travis doesn’t mind really, they both know that.

 

Tom’s careful with him it’s been years and he’s still so careful he’s fingering him and muttering filth in his ear but he still feels so fucking cared for and it is the best feeling, Mark doesn’t think he could ever be this happy anywhere else.

 

Mark doesn’t drive anywhere on halloween, it still hurts. He thought they had fixed this shit, thought they might be okay again but he fucked up he fucked up so badly and so he hides upstairs he used to love halloween, he loved it so much, loved him so much, but it doesn’t matter anymore Skye is great and he loves her but halloween was their thing he couldn’t share it with anyone else. He hears her answering the door to trick or treaters and it crushes him he wants to hate halloween but he still loves it so much, and that makes it so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them probably never happened


End file.
